


Benefits

by merihn



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gives Arthur a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.

It started out as a massage, soothing his aches from the long day of training knights. Merlin’s quick, long hands slide his tunic off, pressing him onto his own bed. The chill of cool oil drizzled onto his back, quickly warmed by Merlin’s hands.

Arthur groaned and relaxed as Merlin pressed in deep, putting his whole weight behind long strokes that made Arthur’s muscles unclench, almost melting into the bed.

He moved lower and lower, eventually divesting Arthur of his breeches before massaging his calves with equal concentration and firmness, up to his thighs where he spent a long time pulling and kneading. He parted Arthur’s cheeks and leaned forward, blowing gently on the exposed skin and Arthur groaned deeply, too relaxed to move, to care what Merlin was going to do.

The long swipe of Merlin’s tongue from his balls right up to the top of his crack made Arthur twist and buck, but Merlin pressed his hands to the small of Arthur’s back to hold him down and then spread him open as he swirled his tongue over sensitive skin.

Arthur felt himself harden against the bed, wriggled his hips against the sheets to get some friction as the tip of Merlin’s tongue teased his hole, slipping in just a fraction before circling the outer edge again. Merlin’s weight held him almost completely still against the bed and he groaned again, this time in frustration.

Merlin chuckled against his skin, his breath making Arthur shiver slightly. He licked across Arthur’s hole again, as if he couldn’t help himself, and then pressed inside again, deeper this time. Arthur let himself relax back onto the bed, knowing Merlin would do as he liked.

Arthur lost track of time then, his mind a haze or arousal and need as Merlin licked and sucked and nibbled, pressing in deeply before moving back, blowing cool air across his skin to completely drive him crazy.

His cock rubbed against the sheets as he pushed back, as far as Merlin would let him, and all too soon his toes were curling, balls drawn up tight against his body. Merlin fucked deep inside with his tongue, further than before and Arthur lost it, spilled over the sheets.

Merlin purred and licked him a little more before turning him over and cleaning off his belly with his wicked tongue. Arthur lay back, stunned and mindless from his orgasm, from Merlin’s touch.

When Merlin crawled up to lay beside him he reached down to bring him off, but Merlin grinned and kissed him quickly and Arthur discovered he didn’t need any help after all.

*


End file.
